


Za skrajem mapy

by skyeofskynet



Series: Klucze [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy czarny SUV w końcu pojawia się na wylocie ulicy, tłum gapiów jest już dawno przepędzony, a rany na ciele Jacka zaczynają się goić. Reflektory samochodu przebijają się przez ścianę deszczu, rzucając mętne smugi światła na asfalt. <br/>Nie zna nikogo z ludzi, którzy wysiedli z samochodu. Oto nowe Torchwood, myśli, i dalej: ciekawe, kogo z nich pieprzy Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Za skrajem mapy

Just because you've forgotten  
That don't mean you're forgiven

 

Kiedy czarny SUV w końcu pojawia się na wylocie ulicy, tłum gapiów jest już dawno przepędzony, a rany na ciele Jacka zaczynają się goić. Reflektory samochodu przebijają się przez ścianę deszczu, rzucając mętne smugi światła na asfalt.

Ianto siedzi na podwiniętych nogach, tuż obok ciała. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że odruchowo wsunął palce we włosy Jacka, więc cofa rękę. Pamięć mięśniowa, myśli i nagle chce mu się śmiać.

Nie zna nikogo z ludzi, którzy wysiedli z samochodu. Oto nowe Torchwood, myśli, i dalej: ciekawe, kogo z nich pieprzy Jack.

Nie są zaskoczeni jego widokiem, więc może rozmawiali z posterunkowym, ale Ianto tak naprawdę nic to nie obchodzi. Prawdopodobnie zaraz wymażą mu pamięć albo wezmą na przesłuchanie, a może nawet wpakują kulkę w łeb, bo kobieta, która do niego podchodzi, trzyma w rękach odbezpieczoną broń.

— Proszę się odsunąć — mówi, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo właśnie w tej chwili Jack się budzi, rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze i próbuje usiąść, więc palce Ianto odruchowo zaciskają się na jego ramionach. Przyciska głowę Jacka do swoich kolan.

— Oddychaj — mówi. — Powoli, Jack.

W oczach Jacka, teraz skupionych na jego twarzy, widzi coś na kształt paniki, ale może to tylko szok spowodowany powrotem do życia, nawet po tylu latach nie jest w stanie tego jednoznacznie rozszyfrować. Zwłaszcza po tylu latach, poprawia się. Jack nienawidził umierać sam, a jeszcze bardziej wracać do życia bez nikogo znajomego w pobliżu, to wszystko, co Ianto wie na pewno.

— Wstawaj, koleś — mówi mężczyzna, łapiąc go za kołnierz kurtki, szarpnięcie, ale przerywa mu ostry głos Jacka.

— Zostaw go, Huw.

— Szefie?

Jack siada. W świetle reflektorów jest blady, może z utraty krwi, może to po prostu efekt oświetlenia, prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie, Ianto nie jest pewien.

— Zostaje — mówi krótko Jack, próbując wstać. Ianto odruchowo podtrzymuje go za ramię, biorąc część ciężaru ciała Jacka na siebie. Tak naprawdę ma ochotę go uderzyć, raz i drugi, aż Jack z powrotem znajdzie się na mokrej ulicy. Zamiast tego zaciska palce na jego płaszczu tak mocno, że bieleją mu knykcie, wdech i wydech, zimne powietrze w płucach. Mężczyzna — Huw — patrzy na niego podejrzliwie i Ianto nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest strasznie podobny do Owena.

— Cokolwiek to było, zgubiłem to — mówi Jack.

— Straciliśmy ślad — odpowiada kobieta, która wciąż trzyma broń w prawej ręce. Ma długie, jasne włosy, teraz przylepione do policzków. Patrzy na Jacka z podejrzliwością i niepewnością wymieszanymi na twarzy. Jack nieznacznie kiwa głową, na znak, że może mówić otwarcie. — Żadnych namiarów, a w tej pogodzie, za przeproszeniem, gówno widać.

— Więc zabierz nas stąd, Sam — mówi Jack i nagle wydaje się zmęczony, strasznie zmęczony.

— A on…

— Jedzie z nami — mówi Jack i patrzy na Ianto pierwszy raz, odkąd ten pomógł mu wstać.

— To chyba nie twoja decyzja. — Ianto odsuwa się od Jacka na odległość ramienia, może trochę zbyt gwałtownie, bo Jack lekko się chwieje, nim staje pewniej na nogach. Ianto odgarnia przyklejone do czoła włosy, które nagle zaczynają go irytować.

— Nie… — _podam ci Retconu? Nie rób tego?_ Nieważne. Chrzań się, Harkness.

— Nawet nie zaczynaj — ucina i Jack milknie, i może właśnie to sprawia, że pozostali członkowie Torchwood patrzą na Ianto z zaskoczeniem. Może żadne z nich nigdy nie próbowało walczyć z Jackiem. Być może powinni zacząć próbować.

— Okej. Znajdę cię i… — mówi w końcu Jack dziwnie nienaturalnym tonem i Ianto staje przed oczami scena z biura, tuż po tym, jak Jack wrócił z podróży z Doktorem. Głupie skojarzenie.

— Nie próbuj. — Cofa się o kilka kroków i w końcu odwraca, wciskając ręce do kieszeni. W domu czeka na niego Cerys, gorący prysznic i suche ubranie, a jutro zacznie pierwszy dzień życia, w którym wszystkie elementy układanki będą tkwiły na swoim miejscu. Być może namówi Cerys na przeprowadzkę. Zmiana otoczenia, ot tak.

Jack zatrzymuje go dopiero u wylotu ulicy, znajomy ciężar ręki na jego ramieniu, brakujący element. Odwraca go w swoją stronę i niemalże zmusza do patrzenia na swoją twarz.

— Proszę — mówi cicho i Ianto raczej wyczytuje to z ruchu jego warg, niż słyszy, bo głos ginie w szumie deszczu.

— Dlaczego? — pyta.

— Dlaczego proszę?

— Dlaczego mam ci zaufać, Jack?

— Bo… — Jack milknie. Jack rzadko milczy.

— No właśnie. — Ianto kręci głową. — Przez lata chciałem odpowiedzi, Jack. Ale już nie chcę.

— Chciałem tylko…

_… żebyś był bezpieczny._

— Nie obchodzi mnie to! — Wyrywa się z uścisku Jacka i zaczyna biec, ignorując krzyk za swoimi plecami.

_Przepraszam._

Zatrzymuje się dopiero kilka ulic dalej.

 

— Ianto — zaczyna ponownie Cerys, siadając przy stole naprzeciwko niego. Wyciąga rękę w jego stronę, w pokrzepiającym geście, ale zatrzymuje ją w połowie drogi i kładzie na blacie. Ianto zaciska palce na kubku herbaty i patrzy w stół. Ma na sobie spraną koszulkę i spodnie od pidżamy; mokre rzeczy leżą skłębione gdzieś pod pralką, prawdopodobnie do wyrzucenia; Ianto jest pewny, że na nogawkach spodni znajdzie ślady krwi.

— Ja… — Podnosi wzrok i uśmiecha się. — Będzie w porządku.

— Jesteś pewien, że…

— Nie teraz, dobrze? — mówi, a Cerys kiwa głową na znak zgody. Ianto wstaje, zostawiając na blacie na wpół pełny kubek, ignorując nagłą chęć rozbicia go o ścianę. Przysuwa krzesło do stołu i na chwilę zaciska palce na oparciu, wbijając wzrok w swoje dłonie.

— Chodźmy do łóżka — prosi.

W nocy obejmuje Cerys trochę mocniej niż zwykle. Pamięta dłonie Jacka na swoim ciele. Zaciska powieki.

 

— Miał na imię Jack — mówi kilka dni później, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko niej. Cerys odrywa wzrok od książki, lekkiego romansu, który czyta w wolnych chwilach.

— Ten Jack? — upewnia się. Odkłada książkę na bok i podwija nogi pod siebie, a potem poprawia rękawy rozciągniętej, niebieskiej bluzy. Przez chwilę Ianto patrzy na jej ręce, a potem wbija wzrok we wzór na poduszce.

— Kochałem go — kontynuuje, wodząc wzrokiem od poduszki do jej kolan. Nie chce wiedzieć wyrazu jej twarzy. — To… nigdy nie było łatwe, ale… Sądzę, że to było niemożliwe, nie kochać go.

Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek kochał mnie, myśli, ale nie zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią.

— Czy to on… — Cerys przerywa i chrząka, jakby nie była do końca pewna, co chce powiedzieć — załatwił wszystko po wypadku? Szpital i…

— Tak — przerywa jej. — Sądzę, że tak.

— I… zostawił cię?

Myśli, że powinna krzyczeć. Myśli też, że nie wie, dlaczego mówi jej akurat to (nawet jeśli inne rzeczy nadają się do zwierzeń jeszcze mniej, jak łapałem kosmitów, pracując dla nie całkiem sekretnej organizacji pozarządowej albo prawie zabiłem moich współpracowników, raz; mieliśmy też pteranodona tresowanego na czekoladę, naprawdę). Myśli, że tak, to właśnie zrobił Jack, zostawił go bez wspomnień, z dala od Cardiff, z dala od tego wszystkiego. Być może to miało być coś dobrego.

— Ianto?

— Przypomniałem sobie... Myślę, że wszystko — mówi i wreszcie podnosi wzrok na jej twarz. Pamięta dzień, w którym Jack podał mu Retcon, krótko po nowym roku, gdy byli w centrali tylko we dwóch. Pamięta kubek rozbijający się na drobne kawałeczki i Jacka tuż przy nim, zaciskającego dłonie na jego ramionach, mówiącego mu, że to wszystko dla jego bezpieczeństwa, _przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam_.

 

Wieczorem wyciąga garnitur z szafy i rzuca go na łóżko. Rano stoi przed drzwiami punktu Informacji Turystycznej. Jack pojawia się na zewnątrz kilka minut później.

— Zmieniłem zdanie — mówi tylko i Jack cofa się o kilka kroków, robiąc mu miejsce w drzwiach.

Pomieszczenie jest zakurzone i wyraźnie nieużywane, co mógł zresztą wywnioskować z wiszącej na drzwiach informacji o remoncie. Na ladzie leżą zapomniane ulotki, a w zegarze ściennym nikt nie wymienił baterii, bo wskazówki tkwią nieruchomo na szóstej dwadzieścia. Jack przechyla się przez blat i wciska ten komicznie duży przycisk otwierający tajne przejście, który dawno temu planowali przerobić razem z Tosh, ale jakoś nigdy nie było na to czasu.

Korytarz pokonują w milczeniu, tak samo jak drogę windą. Ianto nie patrzy na Jacka i nie interesuje go, czy Jack patrzy na niego. Pewnie tak, bo Jack zawsze patrzy, to coś, co ma we krwi.

Okrągłe drzwi otwierają się w tej samej chwili, w której zatrzymuje się winda, stopień w dół i oto jest, centrala w całej swojej okazałości, chłodne, wilgotne powietrze i szum sprzętów. Wokół fontanny krąży skrzecząca Myfanwy i Ianto uśmiecha się na jej widok.

— Zwyczajowym pytaniem jest: co to? — informuje go Huw, stojąc z rękami w kieszeniach na ostatnim stopniu schodów. Ianto wzrusza ramionami.

— Złapałem ją.

— To coś nowego. — Ton jego głosu brzmi bardziej przyjaźnie niż wtedy na ulicy. — Huw Lloyd.

Ianto otwiera usta, żeby się przedstawić, ale kobieta, która towarzyszyła Huwowi kilka dni temu odzywa się przed nim.

— Ianto Jones, oficer numer pięćset sześćdziesiąt sześć, urodzony dziewiętnastego sierpnia tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego trzeciego roku, zatrudniony w Torchwood Londyn w latach dwa tysiące pięć, dwa tysiące siedem. Jeden z dwudziestu siedmiu ocalałych z bitwy w Canary Wharf, w następnych latach pracownik Torchwood Cardiff, za wyjątkiem miesięcznej przerwy w październiku dwa tysiące siódmego, brak informacji o przyczynie. Archiwista, administrator, od roku dwa tysiące ósmego regularnie w terenie, odpowiedzialny za Retcon, po śmierci Toshiko Sato przejął także wsparcie techniczne. Według zapisów zmarły ósmego stycznia dwa tysiące dziesiątego roku podczas polowania na Weevile, jego ciało umieszczono w kostnicy obok doktor Sato, tyle że nie.

Przez chwilę Ianto nie ma pojęcia, czy powinien wybuchnąć śmiechem, czy może sprostować pewne fakty. Zamiast tego spogląda przez ramię.

— Po tych wszystkich latach mogłeś zabić mnie choć trochę bardziej malowniczo, Jack.

 

Biurko Jacka znów stoi w innym miejscu, trochę głębiej, być może dla odrobiny prywatności za szklanymi ścianami gabinetu. Jack zamyka drzwi, ale nie siada na krześle. Zamiast tego przysiada na brzegu biurka, plecami do okrągłego okna, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Ianto staje naprzeciwko niego, z rękami w kieszeniach spodni.

— Co im powiedziałeś? — pyta, wskazując głową w stronę głównej części centrali.

— Nic.

— Co im powiedziałeś, gdy już zrobili swój research?

— Byli ciekawi, jakim cudem chodzisz żywy po ulicach.

— I?

— Wciąż są ciekawi.

— Wróciłeś do trzymania wszystkiego w tajemnicy, co?

Jack wzrusza ramionami.

— Długo się sprawdzało.

Ianto zerka w stronę głównej części centrali i na moment napotyka wzrok drugiej z kobiet, Rhii, zajmującej stare biurko Owena. Myśli, że powinien przestać używać tych określeń. Myśli, że Jack poprowadzi jeszcze wiele takich małych zespołów, bo Torchwood Cardiff ma na koncie sto trzydzieści jeden lat działalności i pięciuset sześćdziesięciu ośmiu pracowników, pięćset siedemdziesięciu jeden teraz, może więcej. Smutna matematyka, rzędy pełnych lodówek w kostnicy i być może rzeczywiście ma szczęście.

Być może to, jak swobodnie czuje w tym miejscu powinno go zaskoczyć, ale lata przyzwyczajeń wygrywają, a Ianto spędził w tym gabinecie więcej godzin, niż jest w stanie zliczyć.

— Są dobrzy w tym, co robią — mówi Jack, podążając za jego wzrokiem.

— Wszyscy byliśmy. Co z Gwen?

— Żyje, jeśli o to pytasz.

— To akurat wiem.

— Ma córkę, Maggie.

— Chciała odejść? — pyta, choć myśli, że gdyby Gwen chciała odejść, Jack pozwoliłby jej pamiętać.

— Ułożyła sobie życie — mówi Jack, zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Ton jego głosu staje się trochę cieplejszy. — Jak ty. Gratuluję zaręczyn.

— Zrobiłeś swój research, co?

— Raczej nie dałeś mi wyboru. Od kiedy pamiętasz?

— Wszystko? Od kilku dni. Fragmenty od kilku lat. Jak długo to planowałeś, Jack?

— Nie planowałem tego.

— Mieszkanie w Manchesterze wynajęto w październiku dwa tysiące dziewiątego, naprawdę wynajęto, a nie sfałszowano akta. Więc kiedy zacząłeś o tym myśleć? Po śmierci Owena i Tosh, po ataku Daleków? A może kiedy Jamie po miesiącu zażądał Retconu? — Jack już nie protestuje. — Wiem, jak wygląda tworzenie ludziom nowej historii. Zajmowałem się tym, jeśli zapomniałeś. I wiesz co? Nawaliłeś.

Doskonale pamięta swoje medyczne akta: wypadek samochodowy i kilka miesięcy śpiączki. Mieszkanie opłacone z góry na kolejny rok. Wrażenie, że coś jest nie w porządku, luki w historii.

— Owen niby prowadzący mój przypadek, ślepa uliczka, nie do namierzenia, ale sam zostawiłeś mi nazwisko. Dałeś Retcon mojej rodzinie, ale nie pomyślałeś o sąsiadach. Co to było, Jack? Śpiączka farmakologiczna i przekupiony lekarz, który opowiedział mi te wszystkie bzdury? Kto pomógł ci z dokumentacją medyczną?

— Marta. Nie wiedziała.

To nie jest odpowiedź, której się spodziewał. Przez chwilę nie wie, co robić z rękami. Jack też nie wygląda już na tak pewnego siebie.

— Zależało mi, Ianto — mówi cicho i być może zupełnie szczerze. — Na tobie, na Gwen. Nie chciałem… Chciałem, żebyście… żebyś ty…

— Był bezpieczny, wiem. Z dala od Torchwood, wiem. Tyle, że nie wyszło.

Jack uśmiecha się, naprawdę się uśmiecha.

— Powinienem wiedzieć, że będziesz bardziej uparty niż Retcon — mówi i to wystarczy, żeby wreszcie wyprowadzić Ianto z równowagi.

Jack uderza plecami o przeszklone drzwi, które drżą niebezpiecznie. Ianto jest pewny, że cały zespół to widzi, ale nic go to nie obchodzi. Zaciska palce na koszuli Jacka i przyciska go do szkła.

— Więc mogłeś tego nie robić — mówi, cedząc każde słowo. — Mogłeś dać mi wybór! Kiedykolwiek zapytałeś, czego ja chcę?! Zabrałeś mi cztery lata życia, Lisę, Tosh! Siebie.

— Ian…

— Kochałem cię, do cholery!

Rozluźnia palce, wypuszczając z rąk koszulę Jacka, na której zostają ślady zagnieceń. Z bliska czuje jego zapach, _feromony z pięćdziesiątego pierwszego stulecia_ , ostry i trochę nachalny. Jack nawet nie próbuje odsunąć się od drzwi, więc Ianto odsuwa się od niego.

— Chrzań się, Harkness.

Przekręca klamkę w drugim skrzydle drzwi i zatrzask odskakuje.

— Daj sobie spokój, co? Nie wtrącaj się więcej w moje życie. Nie próbuj.

Nikt nie próbuje go zatrzymać, gdy okrągłe drzwi otwierają się z wyciem alarmu.

 

Dopiero na środku Roald Dahl Plass zdaje sobie sprawę, że odruchowo wybrał tę drogę. Plac zaczyna się zapełniać ludźmi, a Ianto stoi przez chwilę, patrząc na czarne litery na złotej ścianie opery.

Siedzieli z Owenem na tej ławce naprzeciwko Water Tower i Millenium Centre, w nocy, jakoś tydzień po zniknięciu Jacka, kiedy Owen powiedział, że to wszystko to jakiś kiepski dowcip.

Nie pamięta, który z nich zaczął, czy Owen, czy on sam, ale napięcie ostatnich tygodni widocznie szukało ujścia, bo głupia kłótnia przerodziła się w walkę i tak, Owen miał doskonały lewy sierpowy, ale Ianto tym razem nie miał zamiaru przegrać. Tosh musiała strzelić im pod nogi, a potem wyrzuciła ich z centrali, zabraniając wrócić, nim nie ochłoną. Więc siedzieli na tej ławce, Ianto wciąż czuł w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi, adrenalina zaczynała opadać i ku jego zaskoczeniu, Owen odezwał się pierwszy.

— Ten napis to jakiś durny dowcip — mruknął, wskazując na podświetlone litery.

— Który? — spytał Ianto.

— Angielski. Nie rozumiem tego walijskiego gówna.

— Creu gwir fel gwydr o ffwrnais awen, prawda kreowana niczym szkło z pieca natchnienia. To…

— Tak, tak. Mogłem sprawdzić w Google.

— Mogłeś.

— Tracę tu wątek, Jonsey.

Ianto tylko zacisnął zęby, bo nie znosił, gdy Owen nazywał go Jonsey albo Herbatką, ale to bolało, bo Owen miał naprawdę dobry lewy sierpowy. Rozluźnił szczęki.

— Kontynuuj.

— W tych kamieniach śpiewają horyzonty. Napisano nad chrzanioną szczeliną w czasie i przestrzeni. Przez które wypadają różne gówna z czasu i przestrzeni, a oni mi wmawiają, że to z powodu wielkiej portowej historii Cardiff.

Ianto chciał coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie ma ochoty na żaden cięty komentarz. Zamiast tego powiedział tylko:

— Okej, masz rację.

Owen spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, więc Ianto tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— To naprawdę kiepski dowcip.

Adrenalina opadła już zupełnie i Ianto czuł, że robi mu się zimno. Owen miał gęsią skórkę na ramionach, ale wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Po prostu patrzył na Ianto, jakby rzeczywiście powiedział coś naprawdę dziwnego i to zaczynało być naprawdę irytujące. W końcu Owen wstał.

— Okej, Jonsey. Twoja twarz wygląda naprawdę źle. Chodźmy coś z tym zrobić.

Owen miał krew na koszulce, najwyraźniej swoją, rozciętą wargę, a jego oko zaczynało już puchnąć. Ianto nie mógł wyglądać lepiej. Wstał z ławki i odruchowo poprawił garnitur, gdy Owen już szedł w stronę windy. Dołączył do niego na kamieniu.

— A, Jonsey. Wchodzisz pierwszy. Dostarczasz kawę, ciebie Tosh nie zastrzeli.

Tydzień później dwóch pijanych kolesi chciało pobić Owena w barze i Ianto prawdopodobnie złamał jednemu z nich szczękę. Potem wywlókł Owena na zewnątrz, zanim ktokolwiek wezwał policję, zaciągnął do pobliskiej fontanny i wsadził mu głowę pod wodę, aż Owen nie otrzeźwiał.

Kilka dni później Owen zastrzelił Weevila.

— Cholera. Celowałem w ramię — powiedział, podając Ianto rękę i pomagając mu wstać z ziemi.

— Moje czy jego?

 

Wspomnienia nie wracają jedne po drugich, po prostu są. 231165, kod do kostnicy, tej z ciałami obcych; Costello Suzie, urodzona siedemnastego października siedemdziesiątego czwartego roku, Londyn, ojciec z irlandzkimi korzeniami, matka pochodzenia hinduskiego; zrekrutowana przez Torchwood w dwa tysiące drugim roku, przyczyna śmierci: Torchwood (pamiętajcie dzieci, zabawa artefaktami nie kończy się dobrze); 029 2087 1736, numer ostatniej sekretarki ostatniego burmistrza Cardiff (biedny Idris Hopper zniknął kilka lat wcześniej, Retcon, dwie tabletki); _Rhea Silvia_ , Rhea, kapłanka ogniska domowego, _silva_ , las, zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad oczywistością swoich haseł dostępu, Jack?

Świadomość niektórych rzeczy przychodzi jednak stopniowo, jak: otwiera szafę i zna źródło śladów napraw na garniturach. Jak: plakat na słupie, _Lily Price, ostatni raz widziana..._ , i tak, procent zaginięć w Cardiff jest stanowczo zbyt wysoki, adres większości ofiar — gdzieś w kosmosie, adres mniejszości — Flat Holm. Jak: świecące oczy w zaułkach wcale nie należą do bardzo dużych kotów (po tygodniu kupuje broń od starego dostawcy Suzie, który najwyraźniej wciąż pamięta go z twarzy; znajomy ciężar jest bardziej niż uspokajający). I nie, Cerys, nie pojedziemy więcej na wakacje do Brecon Beacons, gdzie o mało nie zostałem zjedzony, bo widzisz, _witaj w moim świecie_ to ostatnie, co chcę ci powiedzieć.

Nie chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego nie oglądam filmów o robotach.

Przestaje się zastanawiać nad niektórymi nawykami (nad większością i tak przestał już dawno temu, to właśnie cechuje nawyki) i tylko Cerys rzuca mu czasem to spojrzenie, które każe mu pomyśleć, co robi inaczej niż niedawny Ianto Jones, ten z wielką białą plamą w głowie (za skrajem mapy, kochanie, czają się potwory).

— Miałem psa — mówi jej, bo wie, że powinien coś powiedzieć. — Wabiła się Myfanwy. Rozpieszczona czekoladą. Nie za często — dodaje na swoją obronę, widząc karcący wzrok Cerys. 

— Pracowałem dla rządu. Nie, nic poważnego, zwykły urzędnik administracji państwowej (lubisz okrągłe nazwy, co, Ianto?, śmieje się Cerys i tak, zapewne każdy normalny człowiek powiedziałby po prostu: urzędas).

— Ustawa o tajemnicy państwowej jest jak cyrograf. — Kiepska wymówka na: w naszym życiu zaczął się właśnie okres kłamstw (śmiech).

— Owen strasznie marudził — (Owen zawsze marudził) — gdy kończyła się jego kawa. — (Gdy już nauczył się ją rozpoznawać, oczywiście po odpowiednio zawoalowanej tresurze.) — Jak marudził za bardzo, kończył na bezkofeinowej.

(Przestaje kupować Tarrazu. Z szafki nad zlewem znikają pudełka ciastek z orzechami. Cerys komentuje zmianę uniesieniem brwi.)

— Opowiedz mi o Toshiko — prosi raz, zamykając laptop i Ianto odrywa się od wypisywania zaproszeń ślubnych. Opowiada.

 

Gdy Tosh miała dosyć widoku kawy, Ianto robił jej mocną herbatę. Trzymał dla niej puszkę japońskiej Gyokuro w szafce przy zlewie.

Tosh była cicha, inteligentna i samotna, pod tym względem byli do siebie bardzo podobni. Była pierwszą osobą, która wyciągnęła do niego rękę po śmierci Lisy, podając mu nieśmiało styropianowy kubek z logo Starbucks ( _Nikt nigdy nie przyniósł ci kawy._ ), a potem uciekając do centrali. Dzień po tej całej sprawie z Mary, Ianto postawił na jej biurku japońską herbatę i talerz ciasteczek. To Tosh była osobą, z którą godzinami ćwiczył uwalnianie się z więzów po kanibalach z Brecon Beacons, która uczyła go włamywać się do systemów w dni, kiedy obydwoje zostawali do późna w centrali. Jedyną, której powiedział, że Jack zaprosił go na randkę i że Ianto się zgodził. Prawdopodobnie jedyną, która naprawdę cieszyła się z tego faktu.

Zaczęli spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, gdy Jack zostawił ich bez słowa z całym Cardiff na głowach (z Owenem, u którego poziom bycia dupkiem wzrastał wprost proporcjonalnie do bezradności, z Gwen, najmłodszą stażem Gwen, która postanowiła być dobrym dowódcą i Ianto tylko dobrze udawał, że nie czuł się zdradzony, a Tosh, że dawała sobie radę).

— Kradzież w sklepie — wyznał kiedyś, gdy siedzieli na podłodze w jej salonie, z pudełkami chińszczyzny i butelką białego wina w Tesco. — Noc w areszcie.

— Zdrada stanu. Pół roku w więzieniu UNITu. Powiedziałam raz Owenowi. Wyśmiał mnie.

Ianto znał ten fakt z dokumentów Tosh, czuły i głęboko skrywany temat, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Owen ma tylko ładną kolekcję mandatów.

— Lamer.

Oczywiście żadnej z tych rzeczy nie może powiedzieć Cerys, więc zamiast tego opowiada jej o ich pierwszym nieudanym wypadzie do teatru, na _Miss Saigon_ , jej ulubiony musical, o herbacie, o lekcjach japońskiego i sposobie w jaki Tosh się śmiała, o Owenie, który był prawdziwym sukinsynem i o tym, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało, gdy ten umarł (za drugim razem, nie za pierwszym, ale o tym też nie mówi).

Półprawdy. Rzecz, którą dawno temu opanował do perfekcji.

— Polubilibyście się z Owenem — stwierdza tylko. Oczywiście dopiero później, gdy już Cerys ustawiłaby Owena w odpowiednim miejscu, a jemu skończyłby się repertuar obronnych odzywek i uznałby swoją porażkę. Byliby dobrymi kumplami od piwa, jak kiedyś z Suzie, tą nie-szaloną Suzie, której Ianto nie zdążył poznać.

 

(Nie mówi więcej o Jacku, który:

Zatrzymuje Ianto w miejscu.

Zatłoczony deptak nad brzegiem zatoki, jeden z niewielu ciepłych dni i uliczny zespół grający _Moonlight Serenade_. Uśmiech na twarzy Jacka, gdy obejmował go ręką w pasie, nim Ianto zdołał zaprotestować.

Jego palce splecione z palcami Jacka, trochę zbyt ciepłymi, zawsze trochę zbyt ciepłymi.

Uczucie, że wszyscy ludzie dookoła wcale go nie obchodzą.

Który:

Staje na chwilę w drzwiach jego sypialni, tuż przed powrotem do centrali, bo teraz, gdy jest ich tylko troje, Jack rzadko zostaje na noc.

— Pomyślałem…

Jack wciska ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i wygląda trochę jak zbity szczeniak, co jest oczywiście głupim skojarzeniem.

— Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy spędzić święta, wiesz, razem. Ty, ja wino… Powinno być spokojnie, w święta zawsze atakują Londyn. — Jack wyszczerza na chwilę zęby w szerokim i nieco sztucznym uśmiechu. — Oczywiście jeśli chcesz jechać do siostry, to…

Oczywiście, że nie chciał.

Jack, który podaje mu Retcon dokładnie trzy tygodnie później, samolubny gnojek. Jack, który wiecznie się ruszał, uśmiechał i mówił. Jack, dla którego seks był naturalny jak oddychanie. Jack Harkness, oszust z innego świata i Ianto Jones, biurowy chłopiec z Cardiff. Jack, Jack, Jack.)

Nie myśli o Lisie.

— Gwen — mówi.

 

Gwen.

Lokatorzy mieszkania na Pentre Road Riverside 138 informują go, że państwo Williams wyprowadzili się dwa lata temu. Dają mu ich nowy adres, bo na ten stary czasem wciąż przychodziła ich poczta, więc zostali w kontakcie z panem Williamsem.

Mają teraz uroczy domek z ogródkiem w dzielnicy Pontprennau, z dala od centrum miasta i centrum wydarzeń. Oczywiście nie planuje zapukać do ich drzwi, bo nie wie, co tak właściwie miałby powiedzieć. Zamiast tego znajduje Gwen w pobliskim parku.

Jej córka ma głowę pełną ciemnych loczków i uśmiech swojej matki, który Ianto odwzajemnia.

— Znamy się? — pyta Gwen, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

— Nie sądzę — odpowiada.

Cześć Gwen, patrz, bez nas Cardiff wciąż stoi.

— Ma pani śliczną córkę — dodaje.

Gwen wygląda na dużo bardziej wypoczętą niż ta, którą Ianto pamięta. Gwen Cooper, w której Torchwood powoli zabijało empatię, dla której Jack w ogóle ją zatrudnił (syndrom Torchwood prędzej czy później dopada wszystkich, pogódź się z tym, Jack). Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy Gwen szuka odpowiedzi na brakujące wspomnienia. Ta, którą znał, szukałaby.

Odprowadza ją wzrokiem, Gwen bez broni zatkniętej za pasek spodni, której kroki nie są przesadnie ostrożne, jakby za każdym rogiem czaiło się zagrożenie. Potem wciska ręce do kieszeni dżinsów i rusza w przeciwną stronę, w kierunku parkingu, ale po kilku krokach zatrzymuje go znajomy głos.

— Zostaw nas w spokoju. — Słyszy i odwraca się, stając twarzą w twarz z Rhysem, który patrzy na niego z mieszaniną żalu i złości. — Jest szczęśliwa, tak? Z dala od Torchwood, z dala od tego wszystkiego. Są bezpieczne.

Który pamięta.

— Pozwoliłeś... Pozwoliłeś Jackowi dać jej Retcon?

— Miała dalej łapać kosmitów, w ciąży, albo z dzieckiem w domu? Miała umrzeć jak Tosh i Owen, co? Zostawiając nas? Żebym opowiadał jej na dobranoc bajki o dzielnej mamie!?

Rhys robi się czerwony na twarzy i zaciska pięści.

— Powiedział, że żaden z was nigdy więcej nie wpakuje się w nasze życie. Żeby nie ryzykować! A teraz pojawiasz się ty i…

— To nie tak…

— Myślisz, że to łatwe, co? Nie pamięta naszego ślubu do cholery!

Ianto robi dwa kroki w przód i staje tuż przed Rhysem, który jest od niego tylko trochę niższy, i który musi opowiadać swojej żonie bajki o dwóch straconych latach, bo chciał, żeby była bezpieczna.

— Wiedziałeś, że mi też podał Retcon? — pyta tylko i Rhys blednie, a potem cofa się kawałek i lekko garbi, nagle tracąc cały swój animusz.

 

Godzinę później siedzą we dwóch na tej samej ławce i unikają patrzenia na siebie nawzajem. Rhys trzyma w rękach otwartą puszkę coli, z której nie upił ani łyka i wbija wzrok w pobliskie drabinki, na których bawią się dzieci. Ianto patrzy głównie w swoje buty.

— Co jej powiedziałeś? — pyta w końcu.

— Mówił, że to bezpieczne. Harkness. Jack. Że to za dużo, by… zmodyfikować wspomnienia, ale załatwił wszystko, papiery i świadków. Zostawił nam pieniądze, sporo. Chciałem, żebyśmy wyjechali, wiesz, nowy start, daleko stąd. Ale się nie zgodziła, powiedziała, że czuje się dobrze w Cardiff.

— Wróciła do policji?

— Nie, ale myśli o tym. Nie umie siedzieć w miejscu, moja Gwen… Powiedziałem jej, że miała wypadek podczas interwencji. Że pracowała w siłach specjalnych przez jakiś czas. Jack podstawił nawet jej niby szefa, spotkaliśmy się z nim.

— Nie wiedziałem o tobie, stary — dodaje po chwili. — Naprawdę nie wiedziałem.

Ianto wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie żeby to coś zmieniło.

— Nie — potwierdza Rhys. — Myślisz, że Gwen też może…?

— Nie. Nie sądzę.

Tak, chce powiedzieć, już raz wygrała z Retconem, tak właśnie dostała pracę.

Widzisz, chce powiedzieć, lepiej, żeby nie pamiętała.

— Powodzenia — mówi.

 

Zatrzymuje samochód na poboczu w połowie drogi do domu i uderzeniem dłoni zapala światła awaryjne. Przez chwilę obraca telefon w ręce, nim wystukuje ciąg zbyt dobrze znanych sobie cyfr.

— _Harkness._ — Słyszy po drugiej stronie i przez chwilę milczy, nie do końca wiedząc, jak zacząć.

— _Okej, skąd masz ten numer?_ — mówi Jack i Ianto doskonale słyszy nutę irytacji w jego głosie.

— Jack — mówi szybko, zanim ten zdecyduje się rozłączyć. — To ja — dodaje.

— _Ianto?_

— Najwyraźniej.

— _Dlaczego dzwonisz?_

— Widziałem dzisiaj Gwen. I Rhysa. Jesteś sukinsynem, Harkness. Ale miałeś rację, wiesz? Jest szczęśliwa. Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi wtedy wyjść, Jack?

— _Powiedziałeś, że mam zostawić cię w spokoju._

— Daj spokój. Znam procedury. Obaj zdajemy sobie sprawę, że wiem za dużo.

Za dużo o Torchwood, za dużo o tobie. Poznałem technologię Cybermanów, by ocalić Lisę. Wyobrażasz sobie, co można zrobić z taką wiedzą, Jack? Wiesz, co można zrobić z taką wiedzą, Jack.

Słyszy, jak Jack bierze głęboki wdech. Jego głos jest szorstki.

— _To nie będzie pierwszy raz, gdy złamałem procedury w twoim przypadku._

— Nie — przyznaje. — Nie będzie.

Myśli o lufie Webleya wycelowanej w swoją głowę.

— _Magazyn siedemnasty._ — Słyszy. — _Gdybyś chciał odzyskać resztę swoich rzeczy. Siedem, pięć, osiem, cztery, dwa, cztery._

— Nie — odpowiada, ale powtarza w myślach kod. Odruch. — To...

— _To wszystko, co chciałeś wiedzieć, prawda?_

Nie.

— Tak.

— _Dobrze._

 

Decyzję podejmuje wieczorem, w któryś poniedziałek, jakoś między wiązaniem butów a szukaniem kluczyków po kieszeniach wiszących na wieszakach kurtek. W prawym adidasie znajduje szminkę Cerys. Podnosi ją i kładzie na szafce pod lustrem.

— Aberystwyth — mówi, bawiąc się pierścionkiem zaręczynowym na palcu Cerys. Od zatoki wieje trochę mocniej i prawie nie widać gwiazd. Zanosi się na burzę. Obcasy Cerys uderzają miarowo w deski promenady.

— I co mielibyśmy robić w Aberystwyth? Koczować pod uniwersytetem? Bristol.

— Mieszkałem w Bristolu. Nic ciekawego.

— Co jeszcze odpada?

— Cheltenham, Stafford, Blackpool, Londyn i Manchester.

— Naprawdę nie umiesz usiedzieć długo w jednym miejscu, co? Masz szczęście, że ja też.

Ianto staje przy barierce i patrzy na zatokę.

— Wiem, że mam.

— Przed czym dokładnie uciekamy? — pyta Cerys, zdejmując rękę z jego dłoni i opierając się łokciami o barierkę. Mogłaby uwierzyć, myśli Ianto, patrząc, jak wiatr szarpie jej włosami i połami jasnego płaszcza. Mógłby jej pokazać, myśli, patrząc na jej buty. Nawet nie wiesz, co masz pod stopami, kochanie.

— Za dużo wspomnień — odpowiada, zgodnie z prawie prawdą. Cerys śmieje się, jakby opowiedział dobry dowcip. Chciałby mieć jej to za złe, ale nie potrafi.

— Masz w szafie więcej trupów niż garniturów, co?

— Mniej więcej tyle samo — odpowiada. Cerys przygryza wargę.

— Mogłabym dostać pracę w Birmingham — mówi, poważniejąc. — Musiałabym porozmawiać z Lizzy. Warunek.

— Tak?

— Ty tłumaczysz moim rodzicom nagłe oddalenie od ewentualnych wnuków.

— Mogę to zrobić.

Mogę upozorować czyjeś zniknięcie w mniej niż dwie godziny, wiesz?

Cerys dotyka palcem jego klatki piersiowej. Z bliska czuje zapach jej perfum, zmieszany z zapachem morza.

— Zostawiłam ostatniego durnia, który mnie okłamywał, Ianto — mówi cicho. — Kiedyś wszystko mi opowiesz.

— Birmingham brzmi dobrze — odpowiada Ianto.

 

__________

 

1\. Timeline. Według moich obliczeń, śmierć Owena i Tosh miała miejsce w marcu 2009, a atak Daleków ze „Stolen Earth” gdzieś na przełomie maja i czerwca. Według kanonu, we wrześniu 2009 (CoE) Torchwood wciąż obejmowało trzech pracowników, ale wtedy było zajęte rekrutowaniem kogoś nowego. Wyszło mi, że przed początkiem akcji Kluczy musieli kogoś w końcu zatrudnić. Stąd wspomniany Jamie. 

2\. Idris Hopper był sekretarkiem burmistrz Margaret Blaine z „Boom Town” (DW 1x11), pojawia się później w książce _Tiwlight Streets_. Jego relacje z Jackiem były dosyć... interesujące. 

3\. Jakkolwiek fakt, że Tosh pierwsza wyciągnęła rękę do Ianto, wymyśliłam dawno temu, w wyciętych scenach do „Cyberwoman” odkryłam, że taka scena naprawdę miała miejsce. Pozdrowienia dla pierwszego sezonu T-wood Roona ;)

4\. _Miss Saigon_ to musical, w którym w 1992 roku główne role zagrali John Barrowman i Naoko Mori (Toshiko). I jakkolwiek nigdy nie wystawiano go w Cardiff, nie mogłam się oprzeć ;)


End file.
